


Time Takes All

by BlueJubilation



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJubilation/pseuds/BlueJubilation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smells started blending together. After being exposed to the pungent scent of alcohol for so long, it becomes welcoming. That is all anything ever smells like anymore. It’s been like that for god knows how many years and Sei could see no variation in it. He was used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Takes All

The only refuge he had in this place was within the depths of his own mind. It’s a true shame. Some days his legs don’t move upon command. Sometimes he cannot move his arms. Sitting up requires too much of his strength to be attempted without help. The simple act of breathing has even become laborious. At least his eyes still listen to him. That was one of the bonuses in this hell hole.

The white walls blended together after a matter of weeks. How long would it be before he matched their shade? Maybe upon death he could achieve it.

The smells started blending together. After being exposed to the pungent scent of alcohol for so long, it becomes welcoming. That is all anything ever smells like anymore. It’s been like that for god knows how many years and Sei could see no variation in it. Upon receiving a new stuffed animal, the scent that drifted from it was foreign. That smell gave him a warm feeling but it was soon drenched in the sterile smell of alcohol after mere moments.

He was used to it. Some may think he was of no use. Some may think that his purpose has long been used up. He doesn’t know any different than the “home” around him that he had grown up in.

There was more than one being in his mind. Sei was never truly alone despite the appearance of being comatose. He didn’t have to leave to visit other places. All he had to do was close his eyes and he was in an entirely different world. And there, in that world, someone was always waiting for him.

_“Your visits are becoming more frequent. Is the outside not pleasing enough anymore?”_ The voice snipped. That voice could only belong to the only other being in his subconscious, Kuro.

Kuro held the appearance of Sei from birth, meaning he was white as death, the only color adoring him in various patterns of black. He was much larger than Sei in various ways; at least, he appeared to be compared to the frail frame that bore the name of Sei. Kuro had an overall girth to him that spoke the picture of health in contrast to Sei’s sickly condition.

A tentacle curled around one of the stuffed bears lying in a mound of others just like it, only to be tossed carelessly in the general direction of where Sei sat. The bear landed in Sei’s lap, flopping over onto its side, its default expression of happiness remaining where it had always been. A pale hand wrapped around the bear’s torso, positioning it into an upright seated position against the side of the chair, remaining in Sei’s lap.

_“Are you becoming bored of me?”_ Sei inquired, a hint of amusement in his tone.

_“I wouldn’t say bored. That’s not even a word we should be able to use anymore. Bored is so…”_ Kuro paused, searching for the right word that seemed to just be on the tip of his tongue. His tongue glided over his teeth and gums in thought. _“Mundane? Is that a suitable word?”_

Kuro clicked his tongue, extending a hand out in front of him, examining his nails. _“But I do have to say, you have very good taste when it comes to the places you choose to reside within your mind. Seeking out another room identical to the one you’ve spent years in, only to sit in the same chair with the same bland expression.”_ His gaze shifted to Sei. _“No wait, I take that back. You are speaking to me, which requires movement of your mouth. That is quite the improvement. What about the rest of your body? Have you forgotten how to move it?”_ Kuro dropped his hand back to his chest.

Sei did not reply. He stood from his chair, the bear falling from his lap onto the floor to join its other disregarded comrades. One foot after another, Sei crossed the room to the pile of stuffed animals that served as Kuro’s current lounging area. He was welcomed with open arms, lying beside Kuro in a gentle embrace, resting his head on his chest. He didn’t want to speak. Not quite yet. He hadn’t decided what words to use.

The moment Sei had flumped down into the stuffed animals, something had happened. The longer he thought about it, he realized he didn’t smell sharp scent of rubbing alcohol. The scent of old, worn stuffed animals filled the air, and whatever it was Kuro smelled like. He never was able to pinpoint that. Aside from that, something occurred to him. He realized the reason why he came so often to the recesses of his mind. This was home. This was his real “home”. It’s the one home everyone had. 

_“Tell me about being free.”_ Sei mumbled.

Kuro let out a sigh, one of his tentacles beginning the task of stroking Sei’s hair in slow movements.

_“Being free means being able to look up at the sky. It means being able to see thousands of stars in every direction. You’ll need to take your time and watch them carefully. Have a wish ready for the moment you see a shooting star.”_ Kuro spoke. _“Don’t wait for another star. You must wish on that one. You must wish as hard as you can and you must believe in the wish you have chosen. Let it take root in your heart.”_

The scene around them changed. The pile of stuffed animals they were laying on had become a large expanse of grass. There was no white in sight. The grass stretched on for miles, and alongside it, the sky. Nestled in that sky were thousands of stars in varying sizes. It was like they belonged there. It was as if they had their own stories to tell. They had seen many things and therefore held many secrets.

_“Make sure you remember that star because it won’t come back. All you have is a memory, and even that will fade as time goes on.”_

 

 

 

 


End file.
